


Slowing Down

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring Hatake Kakashi, Fluff, Fortunately So Is Kakashi, Gai is Very Stubborn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: 'Pushing too hard' is the epitome of Gai's nature, but sometimes he really must stop and let himself be looked after. Fortunately Kakashi can be just as stubborn.





	1. Slowing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleothare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleothare/gifts).



> Cleothare asked for H/C with Kakashi comforting Gai, and I tossed around a handful of ideas, and then got a scene of sick!Gai . . . and then this got far longer than I really thought it would. I hope sickfic suits you, Cleothare!
> 
> Original request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168090937414/aaah-can-i-prompt-you-could-you-do-some).

Kakashi walked up the trunk of one of his favourite trees and settled comfortably in a hidden nook near the top. He pulled his new book from his pouch and propped his calves across a convenient branch, lounging.

No missions, no duties, and _here_ , likely no one able to find him. His chakra was neatly coiled deep inside and hidden away, as was almost unconscious habit for him by now, so someone would have to know him very well indeed to track him, and there were few people who might.

A familiar bellow echoed across the river not far away and Kakashi snorted, lips quirking beneath his mask.

And Gai was busy today with his duties as jounin-sensei.

Kakashi opened his book, idly not quite tuning out the occasional shouts and other sounds that reached his ears from training ground eleven, across the river, as he read. It _might_ be that he had chosen this, of his favourite reading trees, not only for its remoteness but also for its nearness to the training ground he knew Gai had planned to use today.

He wasn’t in the mood for being dragged from his book for a Challenge - he wanted to _relax_ , and spend today being lazy - but knowing Gai was nearby was reassuring and peaceful. If ‘peaceful’ could rightly be appended to such an energetically disruptive figure as Gai made. Kakashi huffed, amused, and sank into the world the book created, not intending to budge until he had thoroughly perused the entire volume.

He had the time to spare, for today, and it was passing in a leisurely, enjoyable fashion.

Kakashi paused, thumb rubbing up and down the edge of the page he had been just about to turn. Gai’s voice didn’t sound right, and not like one of his students had managed to deal a blow that winded him or bruised his throat - unlikely, anyway, no matter how good they were; they were still relatively new genin, and Gai was indefatigable unless hit _very hard indeed_.

. . .and that was a sneeze.

Kakashi frowned. The sneeze was followed by a coughing fit, exacerbated as Gai tried to continue talking through it.

Kakashi ruffled the edges of the pages he had yet to read, sighed, and tucked the book away again, rolling to his feet and sauntering along the branch that had provided his perch. He bounded off just as he reached the point where it narrowed enough to be whippy and uncertain beneath his weight, and darted through several more, not descending closer to the ground until he had crossed the river.

He chose a perch skirting the training ground and crouched low in a new tree, watching.

Gai was flushed, and moving a little slower than he should be, even if he had been babying his students or trying to demonstrate for them rather than sparring against them, which he seemed to be doing currently. And. . .

Gai pulled a handkerchief out of his vest and blew his nose, then fell into a coughing fit, waving off his students. Only one of them stepped back, the other two staying close and watching him with curiosity or concern.

Waving his hand again, Gai lowered the handkerchief and tucked it away, clearing his throat with a rough rasping sound. “Now!” he said thickly, and coughed again. “Now!” he repeated, beckoning. “Let us resume!”

Yeah . . . no.

Kakashi sighed, straightening and dropping down out of his perch, darting across the intervening space and pulling Gai out of the way of his students in case any of them _did_ decide to do as instructed and launch an attack on him.

“I think maybe not.” Kakashi said mildly.

“Rival!” Gai declared happily, then had to stop on whatever the next syllable would have been, coughing weakly.

“I think you should stop, and go lie down. How long have you been sick?” Kakashi asked, frowning, because he hadn’t noticed, but then he and Gai had been busy at cross times for much of this week. “You don’t need to be training, you need to be resting.”

“I am fine!” Gai declared, somewhat less than convincingly, given the weakness of his voice, the pallor of his complexion, and the bleariness of his usually bright eyes. “There is no ill that training cannot cure!” he added with a smile that was slightly less gleaming than usual.

Kakashi eyed him. “Plenty.” he pointed out, but didn’t argue any further on that point. Gai _did_ actually know that. “I am also not going to leave you to continue this way when you’re in this state.” he added dryly, meeting Gai’s eyes with a firm look.

Gai shrank back a little, and Kakashi gave a minute nod.

“Excuse me.” Kakashi was mildly surprised - he’d expected the genin to back away, though he hadn’t forgotten them. The boy inched forwards. “Sorry, just- Is everything all right? Gai-sensei?” He looked at Gai hopefully.

“Ah, yes, ducklings,” Kakashi eyed the little row of genin who had lined up behind him while he was focusing on Gai, “shoo.” he instructed.

“Do you even know our names?”

Kakashi eyed the girl with a flat, cool look. “Rock Lee. Tenten. Hyuuga Neji.” he recited, eye ticking to each student in turn, beginning with Gai’s . . . little imitation duckling. Tenten blinked, startled.

They were unremarkable genin and nothing to do with him, but they were important to Gai, and Kakashi made room in his mind to keep straight everything that was important to Gai. Even if he didn’t always let _Gai_ know he remembered the information.

“Now. Shoo.” Kakashi repeated, watching the girl from beneath a half-lidded eye.

“No! Their training!” Gai protested, though his voice was not nearly as strong as it should be, and rasped slightly. “It is very important, we must not neglect-”

“Do you want to make them sick?” Kakashi asked, for now skipping over more reasonable arguments like resting to recover, or not pushing and feeling even worse, or anything at all centring on Gai’s own condition. “And wouldn’t that disrupt their training even more if they did?”

“We would not su-” Lee piped up and Kakashi immediately pinned him with a glare. Lee quailed slightly before it, even though the glare was milder than he would have given most people - Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Gai’s miniature replica, but felt an odd fondness for him purely for how obviously he adored Gai, and how much Gai loved the boy in return - and Kakashi cleared his throat.

“I’m sure you can set them exercises - a challenge, even” Kakashi said dryly, “for the day, and they will behave themselves well without your supervision while you recuperate.” he said firmly, looking back at Gai, who wavered, then sighed and gave a reluctant nod. “Good. Do that. Now. Then we’re leaving and you,” he looked back at the ducklings, “will do as your sensei instructs for . . . however long your days usually are.”

Gai drew himself up, taking a breath, and Kakashi put a hand on his chest, stepping a little closer. “Something short.” he said, too softly for the ducklings to hear. “They know what you usually put them through, and you’re already not doing well, Gai.” he said gently. “Don’t shout.”

Gai frowned, but he nodded and when he spoke he kept his instructions and exhortations quiet, and didn’t go into much detail. His students all earnestly affirmed they would do as instructed, with varying levels of eagerness. Lee bowed and Neji politely wished Gai a quick recovery with a flat, emotionless expression. Kakashi had worked with several Hyuuga before and was unsurprised at his manner, even if the boy probably did mean it. The Hyuuga clan were brought up to be calm, unruffleable, and reserved - rows of perfect icy and eerily similar figures.

“All right?” Kakashi asked, brushing his fingertips against Gai’s side where his own body would block the ducklings’ view. Gai winced, meeting his eyes. Kakashi hummed, then pulled Gai to him and drew him along in a body flicker, getting them away from Gai’s students quickly, and then slowing to a pace Gai could keep himself.

After a few steps Gai coughed again, bending nearly double, and Kakashi sighed through his nose. He supported Gai and rubbed firmly between his shoulder blades as he struggled to catch his breath.

“How long have you been sick?” Kakashi asked again when Gai could finally breathe once more.

Gai cleared his throat, coughed a few more times, and didn’t answer.

“You didn’t just get sick today.” Kakashi observed, and Gai made a little abortive sound that meant he was right. “Why didn’t you take a few days to rest it off? Your students will be fine and this-” Kakashi refrained from saying he wouldn’t be much use in this condition, because he had known Gai long enough to know where his tender spots were, and endeavoured never to strike them. Any more. “You are not at your best, wouldn’t it be better to recover and be back at top strength again more quickly than limp along like this?” he asked instead.

Gai huffed, triggering another few breathless coughs.

Kakashi shook his head and gently pulled Gai into movement again, guiding him towards his own apartment. “Maa, never mind, we’ll just get you home for now.”

Gai slumped a little against Kakashi as they walked, but he kept his feet with no trouble, and he drew himself up to a semblance of his normal posture when they reached a public street. He was tired and probably felt awful, but he wasn’t that far gone. Kakashi let him pull away that little bit, keeping hold of him only by linking their arms. Gai squeezed his arm close with almost bruising force and Kakashi patted his forearm lightly, pulling him onwards.

The wards on the apartment relaxed for Kakashi without even a single seal - well, Gai had never been a terribly suspicious soul, and he had no time in ANBU to increase any natural paranoia - and he opened the door, then stepped aside to let Gai in ahead of him.

As soon as he stepped inside he succumbed to another coughing fit. Kakashi nudged him to a chair, smoothing a hand over Gai’s shoulder as he collapsed into it, then went back to close the door. He thought about asking how Gai had intended to get through a full day of training his ducklings, but really, he knew. They were shinobi. The same way they got through everything that should be too much or pushing too hard. He would have made it, if he’d had to.

Gai was good at that. One of the best.

Kakashi frowned and rubbed his face, then returned to begin coaxing Gai into taking a bath and going to lie in bed. The latter argument was easier once he was in the bath - he nearly fell asleep there, leaning against the high rim of the bath and immersed up to his broad shoulders in gently steaming water.

Kakashi knelt by the bath and brushed his fingers over Gai’s brow. He’d leave him there for a while, if he hadn’t been showing signs of a fever before getting in. It would be too easy to get chilled in the water, though, if he _was_ beginning to develop a fever.

“Don’t slip.” Kakashi said quietly, making sure Gai was securely propped up.

Gai nodded, but his eyes were half closed and he didn’t look entirely as though he were following. Kakashi patted his shoulder and then rose, leaving him there - with the door ajar - to go roll out Gai’s futon so it would be ready for him when he got out.

When Kakashi returned, barely ten minutes later, Gai _had_ fallen asleep, head tipped laxly back. Kakashi hummed and perched on the sink, waiting. He woke up, coughing a bit, after only another few minutes, probably too uncomfortable to really rest.

“How are you feeling?” Kakashi asked. Gai looked up at him and shrugged, smiling a little weakly. “Bed next. If you can sleep it will be the best thing for you.”

Gai let Kakashi pull him to his feet and on out of the bath, the heat having apparently sapped him of energy as well as relaxed him. Kakashi helped him get dry efficiently, then wrapped him in a yukata and- Gai leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist, leaning on his shoulder.

Kakashi stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, embracing Gai in return - he really did feel too warm; Kakashi hoped it was mostly from the heat of the bath - and stroking his back. “You don’t _always_ have to do everything and be completely undauntable, you know.” Kakashi said into Gai’s ear, hugging him a little tighter.

Gai chuckled, the sound a little rough, and squeezed Kakashi hard enough in return that his ribs and spine protested the pressure. His bones were fairly used to the treatment, though, and Kakashi didn’t flinch, fingertips trailing up and down Gai’s back.

“Come on, let’s get you lying down.” Kakashi said gently, but waited until Gai let go of his own accord rather than nudging him away. He nuzzled Gai’s cheek as he stepped back, and kept hold of him on the short trip out to the futon, though Gai was probably fine walking on his own, even tired and listless - he was hardly prone to being wobbly.

Gai endured having pillows fluffed behind him to let him lie propped up and breathe more easily, being tucked in, made comfortable, and brought more clean handkerchiefs. His expression made it quite clear he was _enduring_ rather than _enjoying_ the fussing, but Kakashi ignored the pointed looks and Gai didn’t actually argue, letting Kakashi do as he wished.

He did not, however, go back to sleep once he was comfortably settled.

Gai, bored and rather unused to inactivity, kept trying to talk and thus irritating his throat, and Kakashi plied him with tea to soothe it until he made faces at the pot and eventually sighed and simply began talking over him.

Gai was happy to listen if he wanted to talk - Gai was _always_ happy to listen to him - and it kept him quiet, although Kakashi didn’t really have much to say. In lieu of anything concrete, he told stories Gai probably already knew - he knew most of Kakashi’s stories, of course, even the ones he didn’t like to admit to - and Gai smiled foggily and listened with a slight smile.

With that distraction, and now that he was no longer triggering his own coughing fits regularly, not too much later Gai fell asleep. Kakashi let himself fall silent as soon as he was sure Gai was properly resting. He leaned forwards and tucked Gai more carefully in under the kakebuton and stroked his cheek, neatening his hair absently.

Kakashi watched him for a few minutes, then pulled out a book. Not the new one, but a well-loved favourite to which he bent only part of his attention, dividing his focus to keep watch over Gai in case he needed anything.

He slept for a few hours, and Kakashi was considering going to see if there was the possibility of making soup in the kitchen or if Kakashi would have to make a quick trip to either the market or his own apartment before time for dinner when he realised Gai was awake. Kakashi offered him a fresh handkerchief just as he wound up for a sneeze again, and he grabbed it as his body jerked with the force. He winced as he lowered his hand.

Achy, probably. Training as though things were normal this morning hadn’t helped _that_ , even if his ducklings hadn’t been able to do much damage themselves. And Kakashi highly doubted Gai had skipped his own, earlier, usual morning practise before meeting the ducklings.

“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked, and Gai looked mildly startled. “It’s almost dinner time.” he added. Gai looked at the window, then sighed.

“I should be.” he allowed, and Kakashi nodded, tidying away several sullied handkerchiefs and then sitting back.

“I’ll make soup. And more tea.” Kakashi said, and Gai frowned, but nodded without protest.

Pulling a kunai from his belt, Kakashi nicked his thumb, flashed through a quick and familiar series of seals, and put his palm flat on the floor. A puff of smoke filled the room for a few seconds as his entire pack materialised around him, making snuffling sounds and pushing companionably, knowing he hadn’t summoned them into a battle.

Gai looked at him askance over their backs, and Kakashi pursed his lips. “Watch Gai for me.” he told them, and Gai protested. “I’m not leaving you _alone_.” he said flatly. Not even if he was only going to be in the kitchen, but particularly if he actually had to leave and go out to the market.

Gai looked mildly sulky, but Kakashi refused to be budged on the point, leaving him there with most of the pack to watch him and heading to the kitchen. A few of them trailed after Kakashi instead. Gai’s kitchen was . . . something of a disaster, as usual - after putting on water to boil for tea, and hopefully soup, Kakashi gingerly poked _around_ the half-mysterious ingredients for Gai’s health tonics and other assorted . . . ‘cooking’ that filled the cupboards.

Somewhere in here, though, there should be. . .

Kakashi turned up vegetables easily, noodles almost as easily, and chicken only after some determined rummaging through the refrigerator. “Is this still edible?” he asked Pakkun, mostly to see his old friend’s reaction - terribly bored and put-upon more than anything, in most cases. Kakashi’s nose was quite good enough to tell for himself.

Pakkun actually obliged him, though, huffing even as he decreed it was fine.

Kakashi’s lips twitched under his mask, and he put tea on to steep before starting the chicken in one pan and beginning to chop vegetables for the soup.

“Rival!” Gai called from down the hall, a little raspy but perfectly audible, and Kakashi checked the tea, stirred the chicken, and then took tea and honey back to him. “This really is not necessary-” Gai began as Kakashi stepped in, gesturing not at the ninken but at Kakashi, and the rest of the apartment behind him. He snorted.

“Necessary isn’t why I’m doing it, either, Gai.” Kakashi pointed out, kneeling beside Gai and pouring him a cup of tea. He stirred in the honey and cupped Gai’s face, stroking his cheek lightly. “Just be quiet and suffer being looked after for once, darling.” He kissed Gai’s brow, though he didn’t pull his mask down first. “I know it’s not generally in your nature, but you’ll soldier through. You’re good at that.”

Gai opened his mouth, but didn’t actually protest this time, slouching a little against the pillows and nodding. Kakashi smiled at him, fingertips trailing over his cheek again, then rose and returned to the kitchen.

“Aren’t _you_ worried about getting sick, Boss?” Urushi asked, sitting down and scratching behind one ear with a back paw.

“No. I’ll be fine.” Kakashi said, waving a hand. “No missions at the moment - and I’m not a new genin with no idea how to handle myself.”

“You’re _miserable_ when you’re sick.” Bisuke said, as though he was not the one who whined piteously whenever he had the slightest hurt. Or sometimes if he thought he _looked_ like he might have an injury or illness, convincingly enough to get himself fussed over.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the ninken watching him. “I’ll be fine.” he said again, reaching for the noodles and tipping them into the pot.

“You’re miserable for everyone _else_ , when you’re sick.” Pakkun said with the air of a correction. Then he snorted and rose to his feet, shaking himself before trotting out of sight back towards where Gai was resting with the rest of the pack watching over him.

“For us, anyway.” Urushi observed, stretching out and lying his front legs along the floor.

“And isn’t that what’s _really_ important?” Bisuke countered, shaking himself. Kakashi snorted.

“For Gai, too, probably.” Urushi said with a sniff.

“Gai chose the Boss, surely he’s used to-”

“Oi!” Kakashi snapped, pointing at them with a spoon as though it were a kunai. “Now, now, respect for your alpha, here!”

“Don’t you need an apron, Boss?” Bisuke suggested, grinning.

Kakashi rolled his eye and flicked the spoon, and Bisuke snickered and trotted off as well, leaving only Urushi watching him as he cooked. He stayed silent, and Kakashi offered him a bit of chicken before pouring soup into two mugs and carrying it through to Gai.

Urushi was no fool and licked his chops clean after the treat, not mentioning it to alert the others that they had missed out.

Gai’s grip was a little weak on the mug, but not enough to need assistance. Certainly not considering the battle it would have been to get him to accept it. Kakashi seated himself on the floor and slouched back against Bull’s side, tugging his mask down and blowing on his own mug of soup. “There’s more in the kitchen if you can stomach any more than this.” he said, then glared at Gai warningly. “Don’t try and push your stomach’s limits tonight.”

Gai gave him a slanted smile. “I’m not that foolish, Kakashi.” he promised, and Kakashi hummed, eye narrowing. He didn’t comment, though, letting Gai get on with attempting his dinner.

He did, in fact, manage more of the soup, but he was nodding off again by the end of the second mug. Kakashi was sure it had nothing to do with the valerian in the last pot of tea, which Gai had _somehow_ not tasted. Kakashi had tasted it through his mask from the end of arm’s length, making the tea. Sometimes he wondered if Gai had permanently damaged his tastebuds by eating his own cooking for so long.

Or perhaps he had allowed Kakashi to dose him with it on purpose, knowing he needed the sleep. It wasn’t as though it would do anything to him other than encourage his body to relax and rest, it wasn’t like Kakashi had _drugged_ him. Kakashi cleaned up, put the rest of the soup in the fridge, and fed the dogs, fondly amused that Gai actually kept a cupboard in his kitchen put aside for Kakashi _only_ for the dogs.

Kakashi bickered peaceably with the pack, trying to read for a while, but Gai remained peacefully asleep, the occasional hitch of his breathing or sleep-thickened cough aside.

Eventually Kakashi settled in to try and sleep as well, turning the light down low but not completely off, in case Gai woke in the middle of the night and was still bleary, or if Kakashi needed to help him quickly. Hopefully after the day of rest, and sleeping solidly tonight, he would be feeling more his normal self in the morning.

Unfortunately, Gai got worse overnight, rather than better.

“Boss. Boss, you’d better wake up. . .”

Kakashi stirred, blinking up at Akino, without his sunglasses for once. He sat up, pushing off a pillow that had been shoved almost over his shoulder. “What is it?” he asked, twisting to look at Gai.

“He’s hotter, and he smells worse.” Akino cocked his head and peered down at Gai, one ear quirking. “And his heart sounds funny.”

That knocked any remaining fog of sleep from Kakashi’s mind instantly, and he splayed a hand over Gai’s chest, focusing closely on him.

Gai’s heart was thumping as hard as ever, to Kakashi’s relief, but he was panting in his sleep, his face, neck, and chest gleaming with sweat. His heartbeat was a little too quick, too, and every so often it fluttered and skipped. Kakashi frowned, turning his hand over and resting the backs of his fingers against Gai’s cheek. He was very hot.

“Damn.” Kakashi winced, getting out of bed and pulling the kakebuton off Gai as well, going to get a bowl of cool water and some clean cloths.

Gai woke while Kakashi was sponging his face and neck, but only halfway, sounding groggy and confused. Kakashi shushed him and he flailed and fought a little under Kakashi’s restraining hands, possibly delirious. Urushi slipped forwards to try and help, but Kakashi waved him off - Gai wasn’t _trying_ to hurt him, and he wasn’t _that_ far gone that Kakashi couldn’t handle this.

Although, Kakashi winced, sitting up again and rolling his shoulder after an unpredictable flailing blow knocked him sideways, that was going to be a nasty bruise in the morning.

He caught Gai’s arm and nuzzled the inside of his wrist gently, freeing one hand from restraining him as a bit of the tension seeped out of his arm and instead lowering it to rest, fingers splayed comfortably, on his chest. “Easy, darling.” Kakashi soothed, pressing lightly on Gai’s chest and kissing the tender spot inside his wrist.

“Kashi, love.” Gai mumbled, and went limp.

Kakashi sighed. Good. Tired, mostly asleep, maybe faintly delirious, but lucid still at least. He knelt there for a moment, Gai’s arm cradled to his chest, then let it rest on the futon again and tugged Gai’s yukata open over his chest. He went back to wiping Gai’s sweaty, clammy skin down with freshly wetted, cool cloths.

“Does he need to go to the hospital?” Shiba asked, standing by the head of the futon on the opposite side from Kakashi.

“Do we need to fetch a medic?” Uuhei offered, pricking his ears forwards and standing tall on his front paws.

Bisuke whined softly and belly-crawled closer to Gai on his other side, nosing his open hand. Kakashi paused in his task, reaching out to brush a hand over Uuhei’s head and neck, then rest it on top of Bisuke’s head.

“No.” Kakashi shook his head, then paused. “Not yet.” he said reluctantly. “If his fever doesn’t ease by morning, we’ll take him to the hospital.”

Pakkun pressed himself along Kakashi’s thigh, resting his head there. Kakashi curled his fingers into Pakkun’s vest, the way he had done to comfort himself as a child, then patted his small friend’s head and leaned over Gai again.

Kakashi felt more than a little wilted himself by dawn, but Gai’s fever broke just after the sun rose, to his relief. Kakashi slouched against the wall, draped halfway over Uuhei, and carefully watched him breathe for a short time. His breaths were coming much more easily now, and though he was still pale and clammy he looked peaceful once more.

Kakashi must have fallen asleep then, because the next thing he knew was the nudge of a damp nose against his jaw, accompanied by a faintly prickly tickling at his throat, and Uuhei wriggling where he was wedged under Kakashi’s ribs. He sat up, wincing, and patted Guruko as he hopped back out of the way.

. . .Gai was trying to sit up.

Kakashi scrambled up onto his knees only a moment after Gai succeeded in getting to his own. “Gai!” He cleared his throat. “Gai, _what_ do you think you’re doing!” he demanded in a more normal voice.

Gai glanced at him, looking hunted for a brief moment, and Kakashi’s glare sharpened. “I need to get back to my duties.” he said. “I’m better!” he added helpfully.

That might be true, but he wasn’t _recovered_ yet.

“You are in _no state_ to run around the training grounds all day, _get back in bed._ ” Kakashi snapped, grabbing Gai by one arm, just below his elbow, dragging him back. Gai wobbled and collapsed across the futon.

“But my students!” Gai protested, raspy and barely loud enough to be heard as he visibly struggled to suppress a cough. “They can’t continue missing training!”

As though he was in _any_ state to deal with the ducklings _now_. Kakashi had seen him push on through worse, of course, but that was on _missions_ , when it was required - when it was life or death whether you could push down pain and illness and toxins and keep moving. Besides, he was fairly certain reasonable people didn’t want a sick sensei borrowing their children every day.

Gai looked so determined - and worse, distressed, that particular cast to his face that made it clear he felt he was falling short somewhere.

Kakashi could not _believe_ what he was about to offer, but he _hated_ that face.

“Will you _promise_ to stay here, in bed, and rest?” Kakashi asked, taking a freshly wet cloth from Bisuke and dabbing at Gai’s face with it, sponging away new sweat.

“But Kakashi,” Gai rasped, “my _students_ -”

“Gai. Will you promise me? You’re very sick, and I don’t want you to cause yourself harm. If I promise to go and oversee your students’ training for today,” Kakashi said, the words feeling foreign coming out of his mouth, “will you _promise_?”

Gai’s eyes widened, and then his face crumpled and he burst into tears. Kakashi gently wiped his face again as he choked a little, his usual effusive display causing somewhat more difficulties now with his breathing already obstructed by his illness. “Kakashi! Rival! You would-?”

“If it will make you _stop fretting_ and get some rest, yes.” Kakashi said, sighing. “If you would feel better that they have someone training them until you feel better.”

“Yes! Please, Kakashi!” Gai nodded earnestly. He sniffed. Kakashi passed him a handkerchief.

“Promise.” Kakashi reminded as he blew his nose, because Gai was not nearly so sneaky as he was himself, but perhaps almost as bad about obeying such requests. Gai wouldn’t break a promise, though, if he made one. “Or I’ll take you to the hospital so _they_ can look after you while I’m not here to do it.” he added as additional incentive, though Gai didn’t hate the hospital nearly as much as Kakashi did.

“I promise, Kakashi.” Gai said, blowing his nose again. “I will remain here and rest while you train my dear students.”

“All right.” Kakashi nodded, thinking about the three genin ducklings and wondering what he was getting himself into. “Tell me anything you think is vitally important I know about their training for today; _in short_.” he added as Gai took a breath. “Don’t strain yourself, I’ve heard you talk about them for months.”

Gai gave him an overview, halting and interrupted by coughs and wheezes, and Kakashi nodded, figuring he had something of a plan for today. Maybe.

“You will be late, Kakashi!” Gai protested when Kakashi didn’t leave immediately afterwards.

“Then I’ll be late.” Kakashi said, arching his eyebrow at Gai. “They’ll be fine. It’ll be good for them. Character-building.” He ignored Gai’s protests and changed the bedding, then made porridge and tea, which he stayed to be sure Gai consumed, before finally preparing to leave.

He dug a spare uniform out of Gai’s closet, showered quickly, and found his vest where he had left it on Gai’s couch yesterday.

He knelt by the futon and leaned over, kissing Gai’s brow before tugging his mask into place. “I am leaving my pack with you.” he said, clasping Gai’s hand.

Gai frowned. “Kakashi. . ?”

“I’m leaving,” Kakashi told the ninken, rubbing his thumb affectionately along Uuhei’s muzzle as he inched closer, cocking his head and looking at Gai, “but I want you to stay here to watch over Gai, since he has promised to stay and rest while I’m gone.”

Bull tipped his head to one side.

“Watch him, and if he gets worse, come and get me _immediately_ ,” Kakashi glared at Gai, who trailed off into silence, “and if he tries to get up or do anything strenuous, stop him. However you can.”

Bull tipped his head the other way, leaned forward to butt his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, then paced around to the other side of the futon and flopped down onto his belly, head down, but watching Gai.

“We’ll watch him.” Urushi dipped his head, lying across the foot of the futon.

“Sure Boss.” Uuhei promised, licking Kakashi’s fingertips, then yawned. “Anything else?” he asked, stretching his long legs. No doubt he would be the one to fetch Kakashi if needs must.

“I want you to help him with anything he needs, if you can.” Kakashi added, and Pakkun sighed, deeply put-upon, but lifted a paw. Kakashi tapped it with his knuckles, and Pakkun nodded.

“We’ll look after him.” Pakkun promised, and moved to curl up comfortably near Gai’s pillow. “Rest.” he instructed, nudging his nose just over Gai’s ear. “You still smell terrible.” he added.

“My apologies, Pakkun.” Gai said, and Pakkun snorted.

“Stop being sick, and it will stop.” Pakkun advised, and tucked his head down.

Gai’s lips twitched. He liked Pakkun. Far too much for Kakashi’s comfort, really, the way the two of them got along sometimes. He smiled fondly under his mask.

“Try not to do anything foolish, darling.” Kakashi said softly, clasping Gai’s hand and leaning forward to brush his fingertips down Gai’s cheek. “I’ll look after your students, and I’ll be back in a flash if you need me.”

“Thank you, Kakashi.” Gai said, rough and quiet.

Kakashi nodded, squeezing Gai’s hand again, then sitting back on his heels and flashing through the seals to teleport himself to training ground eleven, where Gai’s ducklings were probably waiting. Assuming they hadn’t figured out their sensei was likely _still_ sick today, and not shown up.

In which case . . . Kakashi _had_ promised; he would have to go and collect them all from wherever they actually belonged whenever they weren’t with Gai, and still put them through a day of training.

Kakashi sighed as he circled the training ground, looking for the genin. The things he did for that impossible man.


	2. Coda the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi returns to Gai at the end of the day with a report on his ducklings, and a book to read to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This coda continues with the evening after the main story ended.

This time not slowed by assisting a rather less than stable Gai, Kakashi slipped in Gai’s apartment via the window rather than using the door. Gai was not in bed, resting, and his eye narrowed.

Akino poked his head through the doorway almost immediately. “He’s not doing anything strenuous.” he promised, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but nodded, following Akino as he backed out again.

Gai was in the kitchen, settling into a chair that Bull pushed up behind him, the kettle on the stove. The rest of the pack were all scattered around the kitchen. Bisuke pressed up against Gai’s legs once he was seated. He still looked a bit pale, with high flushed spots over his cheekbones, and he was clearly tired, but. . .

“You look better.” Kakashi observed, and Gai straightened. He was wearing a clean yukata, and he looked like he’d bathed as well. His hair was still damp.

“Kakashi!” Gai smiled at him, rising from the chair.

Kakashi sighed, but didn’t say anything, only stepped forwards and let Gai catch hold of him, brushing a hand over Gai’s hair and hugging him tightly in return. Gai still felt a little weak, and his breathing was thick, but much better than he had been even when Kakashi left him that morning.

“I am feeling better.” Gai agreed, nodding. “. . .my students?” he asked, biting his lip.

Kakashi huffed a laugh, nuzzling Gai’s cheek and brushing a kiss there through his mask before unwinding himself from Gai’s embrace and stepping away to check on the tea pot Gai had set out. He pulled his mask down and spooned out the leaves for a full pot. “They did well today.” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Gai. He was nearly trembling with anticipation, like Uuhei when awaiting the command to chase. “I will tell you all about it once you have your tea and you’re somewhere comfortable again.”

Gai relaxed a little, and Kakashi eyed him. “Did you think I would eat them?”

“No!” Gai frowned. “I have always known you could be a good sensei, Kakashi.” he chided. “It is you who deny it.”

Kakashi shuddered. “Brats.” he said, wrinkling his nose. “No thank you, not for me.”

“You should try actually taking on a team one of these times the Hokage asks you to.” Gai said, with a slight smile, shaking his head.

“I do try them. I test them every time I am ordered to do so, and every single team has failed.” Kakashi said, with a narrow-eyed look directed at the counter as he thought of the last team he had dealt with. He would be glad if the Sandaime stopped asking it of him - he wasn’t cut out to be a jounin-sensei in any case, something he had known for years, and not one team had come close to passing his test. It only brought back bitter memories of his own team, all long-dead but him, every year.

“One day, you will meet the right students, and they will need you, Kakashi.” Gai said, bracing his elbow on the table and propping his chin into his hand. “And they will pass your test.”

“If you say so.” Kakashi said as diplomatically as he could, because he rather doubted it. Honestly, it would probably be better if he never did lead a genin team - what did he know about teaching . . . baby ninja? He had been possessed of little enough patience for rookies in ANBU when he had been saddled with leading them on their first missions, and they were far more advanced. In theory.

“Come on, darling.” Kakashi said almost absently, balancing the tea on a tray in one hand and rubbing Gai’s shoulder with the other. Gai sighed and rose, leaning against Kakashi for a moment before he steadied. “Couch or futon?” Kakashi asked, pausing just out of the kitchen.

Gai hesitated, and Kakashi looked at him, waiting for him to decide. “Futon.” he said reluctantly, and yawned. “I should probably lie down again.”

“More rest will help you recover more quickly.” Kakashi said gently, kissing Gai’s cheek and shooing him on ahead. The ninken crowded around them in the small space, eeling carefully out from underfoot with a grace possessed by no normal dog.

“Perhaps.” Gai said a bit sullenly.

“Definitely.” Kakashi countered, putting the tray on the floor. “You feel better now, don’t you?” he added, resting his hands on his hips.

Gai huffed, but he was smiling, and he nodded reluctantly. “I am not accustomed to . . . lying around, so. . .” he said, as though that was news, tugging at his sleeve. “I’m bored.” he admitted.

Kakashi didn’t know why he looked like he expected that to be a surprise. Gai was an incredibly active man who usually spent nearly every moment of his day working, training, running around the village. Pestering Kakashi, often. He might be capable of long stretches of waiting, or of relaxing quietly, but those were different situations.

Enforced idleness, backed by weakness, was no doubt wearing on him very fast.

“I imagine you are, darling.” Kakashi said after a moment, shedding his flak jacket and gloves, as well as his sandals, then kneeling to pour tea for himself and Gai both. “I’ll tell you all about how your ducklings did today, and then,” he paused and tugged a book out of his pouch, waving it lightly back and forth, “I brought this. If you would like to try and rest, I’ll read to you.” he added before Gai could say anything.

Gai coughed. “Ah, Kakashi. . .” he said awkwardly.

Kakashi smirked. “Don’t worry, you’ll like this one.” he said, amused. Gai would; it was the most melodramatic romance in Kakashi’s collection, complete with utterly ridiculous heroics and a secondary hero who swore a nigh-impossible oath on his honour and travelled the world in search of his enemy.

Gai nodded assent, still looking a little wary, and Kakashi hummed. He’d see.

Kakashi passed one of the mugs to Gai, then moved to sit beside him, their shoulders brushing companionably. With them settled, the ninken followed by choosing comfortable spots for themselves around the room, some of them closer and more pushily than others; Guruko settled by Kakashi’s hip, Bisuke slid into Gai’s lap, and Pakkun claimed one of the pillows that had fallen from the mountain Kakashi had built up for himself, sprawling in the centre of it.

“So, your students.” Kakashi began, and Gai sat up a little straighter, eyes brightening. Gai really . . . adored being a jounin-sensei; Kakashi was glad he had taken on his ducklings, as busy as they kept him - Kakashi had been not unhappily accustomed to being the only one who placed demands on Gai’s time outside of missions - and as much as Kakashi had been forced to get used to hearing about them.

“You’ll be proud to hear that when I got to the training grounds they were already there, and they were going through their practises on their own.” Kakashi said, and Gai grinned, fingers curling around his mug. “They miss you and they’ll be happy when you return, by the way.” he added.

Possibly they felt more so now than they had already when Kakashi found them that morning, he thought wryly. They tolerated Kakashi, he suspected, as a sort of mysterious connection that came along with Gai, but he didn’t think they actually liked him very much.

Well, perhaps not Lee. Gai’s little replica was so cheerful and so very earnest about everything - so very much like Gai, but not so implacable in the same way Gai had been at his age; too used to being kicked down with no one to tell him he could get up again, Kakashi guessed, as Gai’s father had been sure to do whenever he faltered. Kakashi himself had kicked Gai down frequently when they were children - or tried - but Gai had been too sure of himself to listen for long.

Kakashi gave Gai a thorough report on his ducklings - more thorough than any report he’d written on a mission in years, but really, as long as he was successful what did they need every detail for? He patiently answered every question Gai had about the day’s training, and gave him an evaluation on their skills from another jounin’s perspective.

Gai cried overdramatic tears three times, and only one of them provoked a choking, sneezing fit. He was doing much better, even if he was still sick and worn. And his voice was raspier again, after talking as much as he had to question Kakashi and expound on his students’ progress since they had come to him.

He was yawning, though he struggled to stop, by the time he was satisfied - or at least, by the time Kakashi had told him well nigh every single detail of his day with the ducklings.

Kakashi took his empty mug and set it on the floor. “Want to try and sleep, or shall I read for a bit?” he asked, rubbing his knuckles up and down Gai’s forearm.

“I truly do not think I can sleep any more.” Gai said, with a pinched look. “Not now.”

“As you like.” Kakashi said with a shrug. Gai sighed. “Why don’t you get comfortable, and give it a try?” he asked, holding up his book. Gai eyed it warily, and Kakashi grinned, amused.

“Very well.” Gai said, nodding. “Thank you, Kakashi.” he added scrupulously, though Kakashi was sure he didn’t quite mean it as sincerely as Gai usually meant everything he said.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose, still grinning. He startled as Gai shifted and then lay down, settling his head in Kakashi’s lap, propped up a bit against his stomach. He looked down at Gai and raised an eyebrow. He smiled brightly, and Kakashi ran his fingers through Gai’s hair. “Comfortable?”

“Yes!” Gai confirmed, snuggling his head a little closer. Uuhei made a snickering noise that Kakashi graciously ignored - he was too clever to start that fight - as he opened the book. He held it open with one hand, and let the other rest on Gai’s chest as he began to read.

As Kakashi had guessed he might be, Gai was quickly absorbed in the story, and he had to occasionally stroke calmingly along Gai’s shoulder to remind him to relax during particularly fraught scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I didn't expect the brief foray into Kakashi's broody issues, but it _is_ Kakashi. And Gai was right, really - Kakashi should listen to him more. (At least sometimes.)


	3. Coda the Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more proper coda; Gai is properly recovered and this is a few weeks on.

Strong arms closed tight around Kakashi’s waist from behind. Kakashi didn’t take out the man behind him with an instinctive blow only due to long familiarity with this particular overexuberant presence jumping him without warning.

“Ah, Kakashi!”

“Hello darling.” Kakashi said, tipping his head to one side.

Gai hugged him a little tighter and then brought one hand up to tug Kakashi’s mask down. He allowed it, with a lazy sigh, and Gai kissed his throat, making him shiver. His neck had always been sensitive, and being covered the vast majority of the time only made it more so.

“Hello love.” Gai murmured against his skin, giving a little contented hum.

“I didn’t expect you tonight.” Kakashi commented, twisting enough to eye Gai over his own shoulder. He had only just returned to his apartment a few minutes ago himself.

“I know.” Gai said, still not releasing Kakashi. He didn’t particularly mind, leaning back into Gai’s arms, letting him take a little of Kakashi’s weight and support him. “Do you mind?” he asked, sounding quite confident that he knew the answer.

Kakashi’s lips quirked. “Of course not.” he said, tipping his head back. “Anything particular bring you here,” he asked, turning in Gai’s embrace and reaching up to rest his arms across Gai’s shoulders, “or is it just me?”

Gai kissed him, arms closing tight around his waist and one hand sliding down to his ass to tug him closer. Kakashi hummed against his mouth, smiling.

“Just you,” Gai said breathlessly when he pulled away, “would be quite enough, but I did actually have something in mind.” His hand was still on Kakashi’s ass, and Kakashi arched an eyebrow. “Kakashi!” He jerked back.

Kakashi laughed, pinching Gai playfully and stepping away. As though Kakashi was unaware of Gai’s appreciation of his ass, or he would find any problem with Gai looking for him specifically hoping for a tumble. “What did you want, then, darling?” he asked, sitting at the foot of his bed and then stretching out, leaning back on his elbows.

Gai moved to one of the shelves built into Kakashi’s wall and plucked something from it, and Kakashi craned his neck to see, curious. He didn’t have to wonder long, though; Gai turned around and brought the book towards him.

Kakashi shifted his weight and extended one hand as Gai approached. He was holding A Prince’s Quest, the novel Kakashi had brought to entertain him while he was ill a few weeks ago. They had gotten through more than half of the book while Gai was recovering, but not finished it. He didn’t pass it into Kakashi’s outstretched hand.

“You can borrow it if you like.” Kakashi offered, guessing. “If you would like to finish the story?”

“Rather, I thought we might finish it the same way we started?” Gai asked hopefully instead, holding the book out now.

Kakashi blinked, then accepted it from his hand, lips twitching. “You would like me to read the rest to you as well?” he asked, and Gai smiled a little more, nodding slightly. “All right.” Kakashi shifted closer to the head of the bed and turned sideways, leaning against the wall. “Now?”

Gai blinked, then grinned. “If you want?”

“I wouldn’t want to leave you in suspense any longer.” Kakashi said playfully, finding the chapter they had left off with. “We can probably get through at least a couple of chapters before dinner.”

Gai stretched out on his belly on the bed, head and shoulders across Kakashi’s lap, and curled an arm up to rest along Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi found his place and began to read, dropping a hand to Gai’s head, idly stroking his hair, fingers ruffling through the loose strands.

He hadn’t quite thought Gai would enjoy being read to so much - enough to want to continue even once he was feeling better - even if he had guessed the book would strike Gai’s particular type of fancy. Kakashi certainly didn’t mind if he did, however.

Companionable quiet time with Gai was prized, and it would do Gai good to have a few more relaxing occupations to take up his downtime.

Kakashi flicked over the next page and smiled at it far too fondly to be warranted by the description of the hero struggling against his lover’s sister - currently possessed by dark magic - as Gai cuddled a little closer, humming contentedly under Kakashi’s caressing hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello, or to request a story of your own!


End file.
